We have used the Computer Graphics Laboratory resource for support of the Pacific Symposium on Biocomputing. The web site for this annual meeting is hosted at CGL, and provides information about the meeting logistics, registration, information dissemination, venue information, calls for participation, participants lists and, pointers to online proceedings. This meeting, now in its 5th year, has become one of the major meetings in biocomputing, and the proceedings are indexed annually in the MEDLINE/PubMED resource.